mikeyminipediafandomcom-20200213-history
07578 (04-06-2008)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 7578 Date: Sunday, April 6, 2008 MikeyMini Year: 2008 Sponsors: D, T, 10 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"D, You're de Letter For Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Old MacDonald opens a health resort for his animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|¿Que es esto? (una vaca) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Global Thingy A little bug trips during a race and can’t get up. The other animals stop racing to help the bug up and they all race to the finish line together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: The Art Of Skiing - Goofy teaches us how to ski; sometimes forward, sometimes backwards, but one way or another he makes it down the mountain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Listen Here, Truck |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 water-skiing hippos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, blocks stack and arrange themselves to form zoo cages, arches, and a whole city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A Number 10 from Tennessee" Artist: Gene Barretta |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Astronaut Prairie Dawn floats on a space shuttle, when Elmo pops up out of nowhere, offering to help her. He soon learns that there is no need for a policeman, a construction worker, or a farmer in space (unless there's a cow). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a capital T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the Grouchland Ballroom, Gordon and Susan win a T-shaped award for their performance of the "Trash Can Tango". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #10 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer demonstrates "short" and "tall". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Proud" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small B, Small D Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ducks swim and fly. Music: Chopin's Valse Op. 64, no. 2) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Mexcan Hat Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Flying." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray's lamb, Ovejita, gives clues about which escuela they'll be visiting today, each one a different color belt (cinturon), green (verde) and white (blanco), as well as a kick (un patea). The school turns out to be a karate class, where Murray and Ovejita learn how to do karate, and Murray eagerly anticipates breaking a board. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Kids & Mr. World sing "Dayo" as they load the banana boat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover asks Chelsea, "What is love?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek & Luci sings "Let's All Do A Little Tapping" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Like Alaska", along with a montage of kids saying what their hobbies are, and what they like about their community |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pentagon in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: Guy Smiley salutes the life of a house, 2102 Shady Lane, with visits from Frank Lloyd Left the architect, Mr. Bricklayer and Ms. Carpenter who built the house, Tommy and Sally Wilson, children of the family that once lived in the house, and even 2104 Shady Lane, the house that used to be located next door to 2102 Shady Lane, before it was replaced with a highway. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man connects the dots to form a house to escape from the rain. Artist: Bill Davis |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2008 Episode Guide